


Permanent Vacation

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD!Lance, AU, Alternate Universe - Beach, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Pining, Self Loathing, Summer Vacation, add tags as it goes on, emo keith, genderfluid!Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, if it’s Keith’s last summer, make it count,” </p><p>For three weeks every summer, two families rent out a small house together, merely blocks away from the beach. Lance has three weeks to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: THIS IS NOT SIN!  
> I'd like to thank the kink squad for this! Thanks to Erica and Zac for beta reading it! and thank you to Sarah for helping me, and thanks to Maddie and Alexa and Shiloh for just being there xD and I would list out everyone in the squad but that's a lot of people <3
> 
> Tell me what you think about this fic because it's taking me so long and I love it! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

For three weeks every summer, two families rent out a small house together, merely blocks away from the beach. It is an average sized blue house with two stories and a beautiful porch. It was the perfect distance between the shops and the restaurants. These two families have been renting the house since their kids were small. Those said kids met the neighbors and ended up growing close with them.

So, when Keith said that this would be his last summer down by the shore, it struck pain in everyone’s hearts. He refused to go into detail about his actions. It was the day he was driving down there with his family.

Lance had just woken up when he saw the message in the facebook chat. He threw on an old pair of pants and the ripped t-shirt he wore the previous day. He climbed out of his room window - his room was on the second story - and used the big oak tree conveniently there to climb down. He wasn’t supposed to be out without telling his mom, but he’d rather not tell her why he could barely hold back his tears over the news that some kid he sees once every summer might not return. 

The house that was right behind his and even connected with his backyard happened to belong to the Holts. One of his close friends was a year younger than him and the brightest computer tech he had ever met. She was genderfluid and pansexual so he felt comfortable coming out to her first. Her only response was, “I already knew, you weren’t exactly subtle.” 

Lance grabbed as many soft stones as he could and chucked them at the window that was right across from his. He knew he would never hear the end of this, but he needed to chat with someone and he knew his other neighbor, the one behind the renter’s house, was helping out his family’s bakery that day. 

“What the fuck do you want?” an annoyed voice opened the window. Her little dog yipped at her from the background and she shushed him. 

“Did you see the group chat?” Lance asked in a panic.

She looked behind her and grabbed the rope that sat under her bed. It was used for when she would sneak Lance into her room whenever he was in trouble. Lance climbed up the rope and threw himself in her room. It was a cluttered mess. 

Her clothes were scattered on the floor while her desk overflowed with scrap metal. She wasn’t even ready. She was in a pair grey boxer briefs and her brother’s old concert T-shirt. Her hair stuck up in every direction almost as if a tornado danced on her head.

“Wow Pidge, you suck at cleaning,” Lance smirked.

“Oh I’m sorry, does his Highness not like the room? Well maybe if he gave the maid a warning before throwing stones at her window,” she grumbled, “What do you want?” She plopped herself on  her bed and her dog hopped up and nestled in her lap.

“In the group chat, Keith-” Lance was saying frantically.

Pidge laughed, “I knew it had to do with Keith! Are you going to propose to him this summer?” 

“No Pidge.” Lance deadpanned.

“Then what?” She was content with her words until Lance shoved his phone in her face. “Lance!” she groaned, “I can’t see your phone if it’s in my face!” 

“Keith said that this is his last summer!” Lance cried.

Pidge was full heartedly shocked, which was rare for the person. She shook her head, “What else did he say?”

“Well, he only said that this is his last summer, so we better make it count,” Lance sighed, “What do we do?”

“ _ We _ ?” Pidge scoffed, “I think you mean  _ you _ .” Pidge played with her dog’s cherry pink collar. “I know you like Keith- hell, we all know. This is the last summer to tell him how you feel.” 

“Nope, no way,” Lance was a bundle of nerves. He loathed his feelings and let alone spilling his guts to another person, besides Pidge. Then Keith is a stone cold boy with a blank expression and has trouble with his emotions. Probably due to the fact that he was thrown out by multiple families until he met his forever home. 

“Why not?” Pidge asked a bit louder, which was a mistake on her part. 

There was a banging on her door and the two of them jumped.

“Katie, who are you talking to?” her brother demanded.

“Um,” her eyes darted between Lance and the door, “Myself?”

“Bullshit!” Matt was smart. He knew his sibling like the back of his hand and could honestly tell when she was lying. “If that’s Lance I’ll give you 5 seconds to hide him or get rid of him! 5…. 4…..” 

Pidge shoved Lance into her closet and slammed the door shut despite his protest. Her heart banged in her chest and sweat dribbled down her forehead. 

Matt swung open her room door and inspected the surroundings. He pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and tapped his foot. Their dog  skipped out the door when Lance’s phone buzzed lighting up the entire room. The room grew thick with panic.

Pidge thought on her feet, “So, are you excited to see your boyfriend?” 

“H-he’s not my- why would you think that?!” Matt’s cheeks burned bright pink as he back up a few inches. 

“Oh, you and Shiro? Don’t think I can’t tell when my big brother is in love with my friend! I hear your skype conversations and phone calls. The walls have ears dear brother,” she was content with her distraction.

Matt was too flustered to even respond and fled out of the room to calm down. Pidge knew her brother like the back of her hand. 

“Okay he’s gone, you can come out now,” Pidge shifted her weight to one leg and rested her hands on her hips, “Well now that I think about it, you’ve already  _ come out _ .” She snickered at her own joke. 

Lance dramatically flung himself out of the closet, his hand over his mouth and his chest heaving for air. Tears settled at the corners of his eyes.

“It smells like something died in there,” he squeaked out.

Pidge punched his shoulder, “Oh suck it up, you’re such a Drama Queen.” 

“Thanks Pidge,” Lance grabbed his phone and swiped his thumb across the cool glass. 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw one new message from ‘Pastry Specialist’. When Lance got his new phone he added everyone in with stupid little nicknames.

“What is it?” Pidge asked.

“Hunk sent me a message,” Lance replied, “He wants us to stop by Coran’s shop in a half hour.” 

Pidge stretched her tired limbs, “Well if that’s the case, get your ass out of here unless you care to join me in the shower or perhaps like to watch me change.”

“Gross no!” Lance cringed as he headed for the window, “See ya Pidge!” 

Pidge hummed as she watched Lance leave. “Idiot,” she mumbled to herself. She dug through her clothes to find something semi clean.

-

The one thing that Lance adored about the shore was the salt air that whistled around him. It was like a cleansing breath of the ocean. His small friend on the other hand hated it. Pidge always complained that her hair felt like straw due to the ocean breeze. 

The two of them made their way to the mall area which was a huge tourist trap. It went for a few blocks and lined itself with a plethora of shops. Every store sold the cheapest merchandise that money can buy, except for one shop which belong to an eccentric man named Coran Grayson. He sold surf wear and befriended the friends when Lance first tried to surf to show off to Keith. 

The store was small and called ‘Outer Space Ocean Wears’. When they walked inside, they were met with a few clothing racks and surfboards lining the walls. The owner, Coran, was handing clothing off to Hunk for him to sort.

Lance could feel a little smile tingle at his lips when he saw his friends.

“Hey Hunk,” Pidge smiled as she strutted over with her hands in her pockets. Lance knew that Pidge secretly had a crush on Hunk but she was too shy to speak up. Yet, he also knew Hunk had intense feelings for this girl in their high school which unfortunately left Pidge with no chance. 

“Guys!” He looked up and dropped all the clothes to the ground. Coran gasped and barked out some scolding words to Hunk. 

Coran rubbed his temples and went back to cleaning off the counter, “You kids better make this fast, it’s a nice summer day and I know that Keith, Shiro, and Allura are coming today.”

“That’s the problem Coran,” Lance sighed as he leaned on the squeaky clean plastic, “This is Keith’s  _ last _ summer!” 

“And?,” The orange haired man shrugged.

“And what?” Lance’s cheeks flushed a bright pink as his anger level spiked. He didn’t think that his beloved Keith never returning was an ‘and’ matter. Wait, did he just think of Keith as his  _ beloved? _

“Well, if it’s Keith’s last summer, make it count,” Coran never made eye contact with Lance and just handed him a spray bottle full of cleaner and a roll of paper towels, “You should tell him everything he needs to know before he leaves, but also make sure you don’t leave him in a state of conflict.” Lance proceeded to scrub the counter with Coran. 

“What do you mean by that Coran?” Pidge asked as she helped Hunk clean up his mess.

“Don’t give him a reason to feel even more guilty about leaving.” Lance wondered, was telling Keith the right thing to do? 

Sure, he’s always wanted to call that mullet boy his and just have this summer romance to last forever, but to some degree Coran is right. If Keith knew how Lance felt and by some miracle felt the same, then Keith would be nearly ripped in two by this tug of war. If Keith didn’t like him back however, then Lance would lose a friend!

Lance’s heart raced as he grew still. His eyes bugged out of his head as panicked thoughts pierced the fabric of his sanity. Pressure built up behind his eyes as he imagined Keith screaming how disgusting it would be for Lance to love him and never speak to Lance ever again. His heart shattered when he thought of Keith with another person that is better than Lance in every single way. Lance is too thin and tall, he has no fashion sense and he has no talent. He is barely passing school so why would Keith ever want to be with someone so… so terrible?

“Lance!” Pidge yelled as Hunk grabbed his shoulder, “You look like you’re losing it.” 

“I-I’m fine,” Lance put on his neutral mask and smiled, “I was just thinking of a song Keith would like.” It was terrifying how familiar Lance is with this state of lying. 

Pidge was skeptical about this, but she went back to helping Coran open up the shop. Hunk whispered to Pidge, “I’ll handle this,” and wrapped an arm around Lance to walk him outside. 

There were benches placed outside of Coran’s shop. Hunk sat Lance down and waited patiently for Lance to speak. 

Hunk had turned into the group ‘mom’ sort of role. He had a big heart and the patience of a saint. He might not always know what to say, but the fact that he listened usually helped. 

“What’s really going on?” Hunk asked after he noticed Lance wasn’t going to talk. 

“Nothing,” Lance replied, “I’m fine!” He wasn’t fine. I wanted Hunk to see that he was screaming inside for help.

“You aren’t fine!” Hunk shook his head, “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you like this and honestly, it’s scaring me. I’m worried that you might do something and-” Hunk was cut off when his and Lance’s phones chirped at the same time. 

All that it said was:

**We’re here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Writers block is a biTCH!!! I HATE IT AHGOSHGkL  
> But here is the next chapter. Idk why i just lost all motivation to do anything, it's weird. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and also, I saw someone mention how they have theories about why it's Keith's last summer, feel free to share them either in the comments or tell me on tumblr! 
> 
> Tumblr: whispering-wind-demons (i'm too lazy to make any sort of link so yup)

His head pressed against the cool glass of the car window as he watched the scenery flash past him. His adopted sister blasted her favorite music through the car speakers. He closed his eyes and reminded himself with each breath how happy he was in that family. He’s only been there for seven years, but all seven years have been the best of his life. 

“Keith!” his adoptive mother called his name, “Are you okay Sweetie?” His heart skips a beat when the kind woman called him by a loving nickname. 

“He’s just being his emo little self,” his sister teased him. He could hear her british accent linger in her words even though she tries to hide it. She was adopted into the family long before Keith. She was born in England and her birth family wanted her to have the british accent so Keith’s family tried to help her keep it. 

Without looking, Keith reached out and pushed whatever felt human next to him. She giggled as he bit his lip to hold back his smile. 

“Aren’t you excited to see  _ Lance _ ,” she knew he had some feelings for that spastic and insanely cute boy down the shore.

“Shut up Allura,” Keith snapped at her. 

“Hey, Keith,” his adoptive father scolded, “Don’t tell your sister to shut up.” 

A year ago, Keith would’ve fought back by saying, ‘she’s not my real sister!’ but after recent events, he feels like he truly belongs in that family. His past homes weren’t as kind to him. 

Keith shutters as his skin crawls from the memories. 

“Sorry Allura,” he mumbled and looked out the window. 

Keith could feel the shore coming closer and closer. It was a bittersweet feeling since he would never come back to such a familiar place. He would never see his friends down the shore, it still shocked him that he had friends. 

“Make this summer last,” he whispered under his breath as he closed his eyes. The cool glass pressed against his burning forehead as he drifted off into a forced sleep. 

-

Keith woke up to a loud slamming noise followed by muffled voices happily squealing. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to make out the blurry lights around him. Was he there already?

He stretched his tired limbs and exited the car. His close family friend, Shiro, was chatting with Allura while his parents were catching up with Shiro’s parents. It was like a little adult meeting and Keith  _ knew _ what they were talking about. 

When he looked around, the people from the surrounding houses came out to greet them, it was a tradition. The neighbors helped them unpack while Keith waited anxiously for the arrival of his friends, whom were the neighbor’s kids. 

He wanted to see someone specific, a boy his age. This boy had short brown hair and soft light mocha skin that glistens in the summer sun. He always tried his hardest not to crack a smile at this boy’s stupid jokes, but his lips twitched into a gentle smile. He never understood why this boy made his heart race in his chest, but this summer he will crack the code. He was determined.

“KEITHY BOY!” he jumped when he heard a familiar voice. A small person with a mop of mouse brown hair jumped up and gave Keith a giant bear hug. 

“Pidge!” he squeaked as he was pushed back against his navy blue minivan, “G-get off!” 

She leaned close to his ear, “That’s right, you’d rather have Lance pin you again this car, don’t you?” she snickered and trotted over to her brother and Shiro leaving Keith with his cheeks flushed pink. 

It wasn’t a complete lie, he wouldn’t mind having Lance holding him against the car. He definitely wouldn’t mind if Lance peppered kisses over his collarbone and their hips rubbing against each other. Then, in the heat of the moment Lance would gently whisper how much he adores Keith-

Keith violently shook his head to get those perverse thoughts out of his mind before Lance actually showed up. He learned that if Pidge here, Lance isn’t far behind. Pidge and Lance have been friends since they were toddlers and Lance has developed a brother complex for her. 

“Hey Keith!” the big guy, Hunk, politely waved to Keith. 

He often wondered why a sweet person like Hunk would ever hang around the rebellious Pidge and Lance. Hunk’s family ran the best bakery in town. 

“Hunk, hi,” Keith threw on a fake smile to mask his neutral expression. 

Then  _ he _ showed up. The light kissing his figure as he came into Keith’s line of sight. His old t-shirt slightly falling off his shoulder teasing Keith’s quivering lips. He felt his heart speed up in his chest as the boy approached him. 

Keith quickly ran his fingers through his hair to fix any stray pieces and make himself presentable. He wished he wore his crop top instead of his dad’s hand-me-down shirt that he practically swam in it. His shorts reached to about his mid-thigh which was where the shirt ended, so it looked like he wasn’t wearing pants. 

Wait, why does he care about his appearance? It’s not like he’s attractive. He’s never been able to hold someone down, whether it was romantic or friendship. Nobody liked the washed up foster kid. 

“It’s great to see you!” Lance’s smile made Keith shiver in his shoes. He put on his most angry face to avoid letting these emotions show. “Wow Keith, glad to know you haven’t changed,” Lance put his hands up in defense at Keith’s irritated expression. 

Keith had to think of something to say quickly, “Yup,” he mentally slapped himself for that one word answer. 

“Hey Keith,” Pidge said, “Once you get unpacked we should hang out and catch up.”

Keith nodded in agreement. Maybe it would help get his mind off of his reality. 

-

He sat in Pidge’s living room with the rest of them. Her mom made some lemonade which she set down on the wooden coffee table in the center of the circle of couches. 

Keith placed himself next to Lance, their legs only slightly touching, but the contact sent little sparks through Keith’s bloodstream. He wished that he could snuggle closer to Lance. 

Hunk was next to Lance on the couch, the on the couch across from them was Pidge, Shiro, and Allura. But it wouldn’t last long since Pidge’s older brother, Matt, came into the room. 

“Um, Shiro,” he pouted and played with the hem of his shirt, “I’ve had some computer problems and I know that you are really good with computers so, could you help?” 

Pidge groaned as Shiro got up and put his arm around Matt. His hand trailed from Matt’s shoulders down to the small of his back. 

“Of course,” he smiled. Matt grabbed Shiro’s hand and led him up the stairs.

“Really guys?!” Pidge yelled behind them, “Keep it down!” 

Everyone knew that Matt wasn’t having computer troubles. 

Pidge groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. It’s not that she isn’t happy for her brother, but she wished that he would at least have the decency to go after someone who isn’t her friend. Her bottom lip quivered at she held back any excess emotions. It’s not the first time Matt took one of her friends. 

Keith remembers how in the chat Pidge was so excited to see Shiro since the two have a mutual love for robotics (Shiro even made himself a prosthetic arm out of metal). So when her brother takes Shiro away must really hurt her. Keith wasn’t very good with emotions, so he stayed out of this one. 

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Hunk asked trying to calm the situation. He could tell when Pidge was getting worked up. 

“If I’m being honest, I want to relax a little then tomorrow we can go to the beach, sound good?” Allura asked. She took a sip of her lemonade and smiled over at Pidge. 

Lance nudged Keith, “Do you want to just hang out, maybe get some ice cream?” Deep in Keith’s heart, he wished it was a date. 

He wanted to share an ice cream with Lance and, while reaching for the spoon, have their hands touch.

Keith shrugged, “Sure.” 

“Wow guys, going for ice cream without us?” Pidge’s voice was laced with a snappy venom, “Whatever, have fun on your date.” She got off of the couch and took Allura by the hand. 

“Where are you going?” Hunk asked.

“Out,” Pidge barked before she stormed out of her own house. 

The rest of them exchanged glances awkwardly before leaving the house. They completely forgot about Shiro and Matt upstairs. 

-

Matt realized that the summer heat was not helping him snuggle closer to Shiro, but he decided to suck it up and hold Shiro close. He ran his one hand up and down Shiro’s naked torso. Both boys were completely naked. He dug through his head to find something to say. 

“Hey,” he mumbled.

“Hi,” Shiro massaged Matt’s lower back, “That was one hell of a welcome.” Shiro pressed a kiss on Matt’s forehead. 

Something had been bothering Matt, it was what he heard when he was spying on his sister earlier. 

“I heard that this is Keith’s last summer,” Matt blurted out.

Shiro sighed, “Yeah it is.” 

“Do you know why?” the boy asked as he rolled off Shiro and sat up. The dim light from window illuminated Matt’s boyish figure. It lit up each muscle and every little nook of Matt’s body. Shiro yearned to touch Matt all over again and ravish his sensitive skin.

“I do,” he said, “Look, it’s really personal between Keith and his family, but remember how Keith is a foster kid?”

Pidge realized that she forgot her wallet and went back into her house. Allura waited patiently in the living room. When Pidge made her way to her room, she overheard Shiro and Matt talking about Keith. She knelt outside of the shut door and pressed her ear against the freshly painted wood. 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Matt asked.

“It’s between Keith and his family, I’m sorry,” Shiro replied, “Can I make it up to you in any way?”

That was Pidge’s cue to leave. 

But, why does being a foster kid have anything to do with Keith’s last summer?

-

The best ice cream in town was the local Khors Ice Cream shop. It was the best soft served and the only place with decent sized cones. Lance liked to get chocolate peanut butter swirl while Keith settled on vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Lance insisted on paying for the both of them which Keith didn’t complain about.

The two sat outside of Coran’s shop, which was a few buildings down from the ice cream shop, and sat on the bench outside. Keith forgot how refreshing the soft served truly was since he only gets it during the summer. 

Lance couldn’t keep his eyes from Keith as he watched the dark-haired boy lick up the sides of the ice cream and catch every little sprinkle on the surface. Lance couldn’t help but give into the tingling sensation that pierced his lower abdomen. He crossed his legs in hopes that Keith wouldn’t notice and he nibbled away at his own frozen treat. 

“So,” Lance cleared his throat and Keith looked over at him, “I wonder if Pidge is alright.”

“She’ll be fine,” Keith shrugged, “She always is.” 

“True,” Lance noticed how quickly Keith sucked up his creamy white ice cream and he chuckled, “Hungry?”

“I just forgot how good this is,” he smiled fondly.

“Too bad this will be your last,” Lance mumbled to himself. The question burned inside of him, but he was too afraid to ask. He didn’t want to hurt Keith in any way by asking because it could be a number of things. He decided to let Keith come to him. 

The two sat in silence until Keith finished his cone. He looked over and almost cracked a smile when he saw Lance.

Lance was never a clean eater. Ice cream smeared on his cheek and the tip of his nose as he finished his treat. 

“What?” Lance licked his fingers clean.

“You have chocolate all over your face,” Keith couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Luckily, Keith grabbed a few napkins. “Stay still.”

Lance’s breath hitched as Keith leaned over and gently wiped Lance’s face clean. Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s face and leaned in close to inspect every pore of his skin. 

“I think you’re…” he looked into Lance’s dark blue eyes and lost his train of thought. His lips twitched as he could almost feel Lance’s lips against his. 

Lance’s heart raced as he inched slightly closer to Keith. He cupped Keith’s cheek gently and let the ocean breeze sway them until they were centimeters apart. 

“Hey you two!” they jumped away when Coran yelled at them, “A little help please?” 

“I’ll handle this,” Lance said, “You should probably get going in case Pidge cooled down and wants to show you some of the new tech she made, it’s pretty cool. Well I’ll see you later!” Lance waved and darted into the store leaving Keith alone on the bench to clean up the mess they made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Also I forgot to mention, I'm whispering-wind-demons on tumblr! So ye, that's me.


End file.
